Nada será como antes
by Brendita
Summary: Es una historia entre Troy y Gabriella,Troyella, pero participarán todos los personajes de la película, sólo hay que esperar el transcurso de los capítulos. Espero tu opinión!
1. Capítulo I: Un encuentro casual

**Nada será como antes**

**Capítulo I: Un encuentro casual**

Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de su nueva escuela. Era su primer día de clases y estaba bastante nerviosa. A su alrededor podía observar numerosos casilleros, uno al lado de otro, y lo que también había notado al entrar al colegio, es que el edificio, además de ser inmenso, contaba con gran cantidad de escaleras, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente, con esa primera impresión, fue que no le sería muy difícil perderse, así que debía tener cuidado.

Los alumnos iban y venía, la mayoría en pequeños grupos, y a simple vista daban la impresión de conocerse y llevarse muy bien. Pero ninguno parecía fijarse en ella. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ser la chica nueva, nunca lograba adaptarse por completo a la situación. Sin embargo, esta vez sería distinto, su madre le había prometido que no se mudarían por lo menos hasta su graduación, para la cual faltaban dos años.

Pensando en los últimos dos años de su secundaria que tenía por delante, en los cambios que pensaba realizar consigo misma para poder adaptarse, en cómo serían sus días en aquella escuela, iba tan entretenida que al doblar por una esquina que daba a otro gran pasillo chocó con un chico, provocando que todos sus libros cayeran al suelo.

-Oh, perdona- exclamó él –No te vi- agregó y luego comenzó a recoger los libros de la joven.

-No hay problema- contestó ella antes de agacharse para ayudarlo.

Al terminar de recogerlos sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, pero en seguida él se incorporó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias- dijo la chica luego de soltarlo, mirando a aquel joven que la había ayudado y parecía tan agradable a simple vista. Se trataba de un chico rubio, con el pelo lacio, peinado hacia un costado, de ojos claros, y con una sonrisa que a muchas les parecería encantadora. Tenía algo especial, que a la joven le causaba cierta curiosidad, aunque no podía descubrir de qué se trataba.

-De nada- contestó él con una sonrisa de lado; -Eres nueva¿cierto?, no recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí- le dijo luego de observarla unos instantes, era muy difícil que él no conociera a alguien, aunque sea de vista sabía quién era quién en aquella escuela, a la que asistía desde el primer año de su secundaria. Por lo que dedujo que aquella linda chica con la que estaba hablando era nueva, de otra manera no podía ser que no la haya conocido tiempo antes.

-Sí, lo soy, de hecho eres la primera persona con la que hablo- contestó dejando de lado su timidez, que muchas veces la caracterizaba, y más cuando hablaba con alguien a quien no conocía. Pero esta vez sentía que la situación era distinta.

-Ya verás que te harás amigos fácilmente, todos son muy amables aquí en East High, sólo es cuestión de conocerlos.- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa- No me has dicho tu nombre, o sí?- agregó con su típico tono amable.

-No, no lo hice. Me llamo Gabriella¿y tú?- contestó mientras apartaba un mechón de su largo pelo oscuro de la cara, que caía en ondas y en ocasiones le molestaba sobre los ojos.

-Soy Troy- dijo pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque un grupo de chicas pasó por aquel pasillo y lo saludó con gran emoción, para luego cuchichear entre ellas algo exaltadas, a lo que sólo él contestó con un gesto de su mano.

-Vaya, parece que eres muy popular aquí- comentó desviando su mirada del chico, para observar como las chicas se alejaban, llevándose sus gritos de emoción.

-No lo creas- contestó tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. No era para nada presumido, y lo que menos quería en aquel momento era quedar como tal frente a una chica que recién lo conocía. –¿Y ya encontraste tu casillero?- le preguntó para desviar el tema, aparte de que sino se había dirigido a él todavía, le encantaría poder acompañarla, para que de paso conozca un poco más el colegio.

-No, según lo que me dijo el director es el número 221, pero no tengo idea de dónde es- contestó recordando su entrevista con el Director del colegio que había tenido días atrás, pero le había dado tantas indicaciones y dicho tantas cosas sobre la escuela que no recordaba en lo absoluto dónde se encontraban los casilleros pertenecientes a los de su curso.

-¿221?- preguntó él un tanto asombrado –Es al lado del mío, el 220- explicó.

-¡Qué casualidad!-

-Sí!, ven vamos- dijo colocando su mano en la espalda de Gabriella para guiarla hacia el lado contrario del pasillo. Y así comenzaron a caminar por la escuela mientras charlaban. El trayecto fue muy distinto que el anterior, ya que ahora muchos se fijaban en ellos, y la mayoría saludaba a Troy, especialmente las chicas.

-¿Y por qué te cambiaste aquí?- preguntó el chico con curiosidad, posando su mirada en la joven.

-Por el trabajo de mi mamá, siempre la están trasladando y debo cambiarme de colegio bastante seguido- explicó ella- Aunque esta vez me quedaré aquí por lo menos hasta mi graduación- agregó en un tono más animado.

-¡Eso es bueno!- exclamó Troy.

-Sí, lo es- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Aquí están- dijo el joven luego de dar unos pocos pasos, señalando dos casilleros uno al lado de otro, con dos grandes inscripciones: "220" y "221".

-Gracias- dijo mientras abría el de ella y comenzaba a guardar algunos libros, salvo aquellos que necesitaría para su primera clase, para la cuál faltaba muy poco.

Troy abrió su casillero en aquel mismo instante para sacar dos libros, y al hacerlo, Gabriella pudo ver que en su puerta tenía pegado, entre otras cosas, un cartel que decía "Wildscats" en grandes letras rojas, junto con una fotografía del equipo de basquetball de East High, en la cual se encontraba él en el centro.

-Veo que eres parte del equipo- comenzó al observar aquella foto, cerrando su casillero. –Y que eres el capitán- agregó al acercarse a la fotografía y notar que Troy se encontraba en ella con la cinta de capitán en su brazo.

-Oh, sí- contestó el joven percatándose de ese detalle, la foto pegada en su casillero, -Y mi padre es el entrenador- agregó como al pasar, no quería darle mucha relevancia a aquel asunto, ya que no quería sonar presumido ni nada por el estilo.

-Dos puestos que no deben ser nada fáciles-

-Créeme que no te equivocas-

Y la charla hubiera seguido sino hubiera sido por el timbre, que sonó en ese momento, sobresaltándolos un poco, y haciéndolos notar que debían dirigirse a su primera clase.

Esto es el primer capítulo. Por favor si lo leen dejen reviews, así puedo seguirla ). Es mi primer fanfic! Soy muy nueva en esto, asi que su opinión es importante! n.n


	2. Capítulo II: Conociendo a su nueva amiga

**Nada será como antes**

**Capítulo II: Conociendo a su nueva amiga.**

-Bueno, creo que debemos ir a clases- dijo Gabriella, mientras "volvía a la realidad", ya que aquel encuentro con el joven la había hecho sentir muy bien, sentía que para ser su primer día hasta el momento todo iba excelente, y la pasaría bien en aquella nueva escuela, o al menos se lo propondría.

-Sí, ¡vamos!- contestó Troy con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a la chica, para guiarla hasta su primer clase. Si bien todavía no había visto a sus amigos, le había agradado mucho encontrarse con Gabriella, la chica nueva, y se propuso que haría todo lo posible para que se integrara y ayudarla, ya que ser nuevo en una escuela no siempre era fácil.

Al llegar al aula todos hablaban animadamente en pequeños grupos, mientras esperaban a la profesora.

-¡Troy!- exclamó un chico al verlo entrar- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- agregó mientras se acercaba.

-¡Chad!, ¿Cómo andas?- contestó al saludo Troy, mientras ambos chocaban las manos, en un gesto de saludo. –Te presento a Gabriella, es nueva aquí y nos cruzamos hace un rato, por eso no te ví antes- explicó- El es mi amigo Chad,- agregó dirigiéndose a la chica –que también forma parte del equipo- dijo finalmente mirando a ambos alternadamente.

-¡Hola!- saludó Chad, algo extrañado de que su amigo sociabilice tan rápido con los "nuevos", como los llamaba él, pero no dijo nada en aquel momento, si bien la joven era una de las "nuevas", en todo caso se lo preguntaría a su amigo luego. –¿de donde vienes?- le preguntó luego de que aquellos pensamientos se disiparon de su cabeza.

-Hola- contestó Gabriella al saludo del chico, -Soy de…- comenzó a decir, pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque en ese momento la profesora entró al aula, pidiendo silencio y que todos se ubiquen en sus respectivos lugares, ocasionando que los tres jóvenes voltearan a mirarla, y se dispusieran a sentarse.

Chad y Troy se sentaron rápidamente en un pupitre y Gabriella se ubicó justo detrás de ellos, después de todo eran los únicos a los que conocía en aquella clase, en la que todos se estaban acomodando y todavía había un bullicio que reinaba, mientras que la profesora esperaba impaciente poder comenzar y que todos guarden silencio. En ese momento una chica se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada Gabriella.

-¿Disculpa, puedo sentarme con vos?- le preguntó mientras se recargaba con una de sus manos en el pupitre, para estar a la altura de la joven cuando hablaba. Se trataba de una chica de estatura media, llevaba un pantalón blanco y una remera rayada, y su pelo recogido con una bincha color morado, que combinaba con las rayas de su remera, mientras que algunos mechones caían por sus hombros.

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó sonriendo. En todas las escuelas en las que había asistido jamás se había sentado con alguien en su primer día, tal vez porque era demasiado tímida como para sociabilizar con alguien tan rápido, o porque los jóvenes eran distintos que en esta escuela, pero lo cierto era que en East High ya se sentía bastante cómoda, y sólo llevaba unas horas en el lugar.

La joven le devuelve la sonrisa, y luego se sienta y acomoda sus libros en el pupitre. –Soy Taylor- se presenta después de transcurridos unos segundos, -eres nueva?- le pregunta a la chica, y estaba casi segura de que la respuesta sería afirmativa, ya que ella asistía a East High desde su primer año de secundaria.

-Sí, me llamo Gabriella- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, porque en ese momento la profesora comenzó a hablar, ocasionando que los últimos murmullos cesaran por completo.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludó primero, a lo que los jóvenes contestaron con un "Buenos días" un poco menos audible que el de la profesora, a pesar de la diferencia en voces.

-Bien,- prosiguió la profesora levantándose de su silla, y parándose frente a la clase- Para los que no me conocen, soy la Sra. Darbus y enseño Lengua…- y así prosiguió, mientras explicaba lo principal de su materia, su modo de trabajo, y anotaba lo fundamental en el pizarrón para que los alumnos puedan tomar nota.

Mientras que la clase transcurría, Gabriella y Taylor hablaban en un tono de voz bajo, siempre que la profesora hacía una pausa o anotaba en el pizarrón, y Chad y Troy estaban pendientes de cada una de sus palabras, aunque seguramente que si alguien le preguntaría porque estaban tan atentos en las conversación de las jóvenes, ambos negarían que le estaban prestando atención a lo que ellas hablaban y se harían los desentendidos.

A Gabriella le cayó muy bien su compañera, y a Taylor lo mismo. Le contó que era la presidenta del Equipo de Ciencias, y que ese año se realizaría el Decatlón Académico, por lo que tendrían que trabajar duro. Gabriella también habló sobre ella, contándole sus experiencias en los distintos lugares dónde había vivido, y sus cambios de colegio, aunque todo en general, ya habría tiempo después para hablar mejor.

Por fin tocó el timbre del mediodía, y los alumnos se apresuraban a salir del aula. Troy saludó a Gabriella con un gesto de la mano, indicándole que la vería en la Cafetería en el almuerzo.

-¿Lo conocés?- preguntó extrañada Taylor cuando ya se había ido, luego de observar que su compañera le contestaba el saludo al chico batquetbolista.

-Hablamos hoy en la mañana- contestó Gabriella mientras ambas salían del aula en dirección a la Cafetería, y comenzaba a contarle cómo había conocido a Troy.

_Este fue el segundo capítulo de la historia!, Gracias por los reviews del cap. anterior, aunque fueron pocos me alegró leerlos! Y espero que a medida que esta historia crezca, aumenten.._

_En el próximo capítulo aparecerán Sharpay y Ryan! Seguramente lo subiré el viernes que viene, que son los días que tengo más tiempo._

_Gracias a los que leen la historia, que muy pronto se harán más interesante! Besos (K)_

_By Brendita_


	3. Capítulo III: Sharpay y Ryan Evans

**Nada será como antes**

**Capítulo III: Sharpay y Ryan Evans**

El trayecto a la cafetería fue muy entretenido para Gabriella, a medida que caminaba junto a Taylor conocía vez más de aquel colegio, por ser su primer día todo marchaba de maravillas, y eso la ponía muy contenta.

Los alumnos iban y venían alrededor de las jóvenes que caminaban a paso tranquilo, el lugar parecía inmenso y en cada pasillo se vivía un ambiente de entusiasmo, aunque seguramente no porque comenzaban las clases, y con ellas el tener que estudiar, sino más bien por el reencontrarse con sus compañeros y amigos después del verano.

-Ya veo- dijo Taylor luego de escuchar atentamente el relato de la chica, sobre su encuentro con Troy, el chico más popular de la escuela. Le parecía algo extraño que el joven se haya comportado de la manera que Gabriella lo describía. –El es muy popular aquí- comentó luego de unos segundos.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso- contestó Gabriella mientras seguían caminando, recordando cómo todos saludaban a Troy en la mañana.

– ¿Tú te llevas con él?-

-No mucho,- dijo Taylor casi al instante siguiente- Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes- explicó- él es el chico batquetbolista, y eso parece ser lo único que le importa en realidad, tiene a la mayoría de las chicas de este colegio locas por él, y digamos que le gusta que sea así- dijo haciendo una mueca- en cambio yo tengo otras aspiraciones, soy muy distinta a él, ya verás con el correr de los días- agregó finalmente, esperando la reacción de la joven.

Pero Gabriella simplemente no contestó, sino que meditaba las últimas palabras de Taylor en su cabeza, si bien sabía que la chica podía tener razón, no iba a juzgar a Troy en su primer día, él le había caído muy simpático y sólo el tiempo diría si podían ser amigos o no, -Puede ser- se limitó a contestar finalmente, mientras llegaban a la doble puerta de la cafetería, y entraron al lugar, olvidándose del tema, ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso luego.

-Vaya, es inmensa- comentó Gabriella observando a su alrededor, la cafetería contaba con gran cantidad de mesas circulares, así también con una gran escalera y una especie de balcón, en dónde también había mesas, pero esas se encontraban vacías en aquel momento, sólo había alumnos en las del abajo, todos charlaban animadamente con sus respectivos grupos, mientras que llegaban más y más personas.

Taylor dirigió a Gabriella hacia una de las mesas, próxima a la escalera, en la cual se encontraban dos chicos y una chica charlando, que al verlas aproximar a la joven levantaron su cabeza, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Les presento a Gabriella- dijo mientras ambas se sentaban. –Ellos son Nathan, Mía y Will- agregó señalando a cada uno. –También pertenecen al Club de Ciencias.-

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza a cada presentación, y finalmente saludó con un –Hola- algo tímido, como solía ser ella al conocer nuevas personas.

-Un gusto conocerte- dijo el joven más próximo a ella, y así comenzaron a conversar, los tres parecían ser muy simpáticos, y le contaban a Gabriella cosas sobre el colegio, las clases, los profesores, y demás.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar el almuerzo, enseguida regresamos- dijo luego de un rato Mía, mientras los tres se levantaban y se dirigían a buscar el almuerzo para todos.

Gabriella los vio alejarse, e iba a voltear hacia Taylor, para comentarle lo simpáticos que le habían resultado los tres jóvenes, pero en aquel momento algo más desvió su atención. Una rubia comenzó a bajar las escaleras, ocasionando que la mayoría de los presentes voltearan a mirarla. Y a ella le gustaba eso, se notaba con sólo observar su expresión. Llevaba unas botas blancas, con una pollera blanca ribeteada en rosa, y una remera rosa con muchos brillos, que destellaban a cada paso que daba, sin contar las pulseras y el colgante en forma de corazón que traía. La acompañaba un joven con una boina verde, que hacía juego con su camisa rayada en verde y blanco, pero a diferencia de ella bajaba las escaleras con una expresión casi indiferente.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Gabriella a Taylor alzando una ceja, seguramente aquella joven sería muy popular en East High, y todos conocerían su nombre, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Es Sharpay Evans, y viene acompañada por su hermano Ryan- contestó casi en un murmullo, los jóvenes estaban bastante cerca de ellas, y podrían escucharlas con facilidad.

Pero la rubia no parecía interesada en la conversación de las dos chicas, sino más bien que al terminar de bajar las escaleras su vista estaba fija en la puerta de la cafetería, y Gabriella al voltear hacia donde la joven miraba pudo conocer la razón. En aquel moreno acababa de entrar Troy al lugar, acompañado por Chad y algunos jóvenes más, pero ellos no parecían prestarle mucha atención a Sharpay, sino que iban hablando animadamente y se acercaron hasta una de las mesas del centro.

Gabriella lo vio dirigirse hacia aquella mesa, y en el momento en que él se sentó sus miradas se cruzaron un instante. Troy esbozó una sonrisa en señal de saludo, pero en el momento en que la morena iba a hablar, un grito los hizo sobresaltar a ambos.

-TROY!!- se trataba de Sharpay, quién se encontraba al pie de las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante llena de satisfacción, y se lanzó a correr hacia el chico, pasando por al lado de Gabriella y Taylor, pero sin prestarle atención alguna. Ryan la siguió, aunque caminando a paso lento, para pararse nuevamente a su lado.

-¿Cómo estuvo la primer clase?, espero que no hayan hecho nada demasiado importante, porque se nos fue imposible llegar a horario, ya sabes, nuestras vacaciones se prolongaron un poco- dijo todo eso con una gran rapidez, moviendo sus manos al hablar, en una de ellas sujetando su pequeño bolso, que se movía de un lado a otro mientras ella hablaba.

-Ehh..bien- dijo Troy luego de unos segundos.

Gabriella los observaba con la mirada algo perdida, Sharpay hablaba en un tono de voz algo más fuerte que lo normal, por lo que no era nada difícil escuchar su conversación. Taylor tenía su vista sobre un libro que había sacado segundos atrás, y al notar que su nueva amiga se encontraba mirando aquella escena le dijo: -Sharpay siempre estuvo algo interesada en Troy, pero nunca pasó nada entre ellos, no es para nada extraño que ella se comporte así-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Gabriella "vuelva a la realidad", posando su vista nuevamente en su nueva amiga. –Ya veo- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, no era su intención que Taylor pensara que ella estaba interesada en lo que ellos decían ni mucho menos. –Tú no te llevas con ella..cierto?- preguntó para desviar aquel tema, la idea de que Taylor y Sharpay pudieran ser amigas no le resultaba muy posible.

-No somos grandes amigas, si es que a eso te refieres- comenzó a contestar, pero se calló al instante siguiente, al ver que Sharpay se dirigía a ellas.

-Taylor..que tal el verano?- exclamó la rubia una vez que llegó hasta donde se encontraban las jóvenes, pero sin esperar respuesta prosiguió- tu debes ser Gabriella- desviando su mirada de Taylor –Troy recién me habló de ti, es que además de ser compañeros de clase somos grandes amigos también- agregó como si fuera obvio lo último dicho. – Yo soy Sharpay Evans, y él es mi hermano Ryan- señalando a su hermano detrás de ella- Supongo que espero que la pases bien en East High entonces- con una sonrisa más bien forzada, el hecho de que aquella joven se llevara bien con Troy no le parecía muy "conveniente", y por eso mismo se había acercado a ella.

-Gracias- contestó simplemente Gabriella.

-Bueno, me muero de hambre, el viaje fue algo agotador, así que nos vemos después- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, y saludando con la mano a ambas, para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras hasta las mesas de arriba.

Pero Ryan no la siguió en aquella oportunidad, sino que permaneció allí unos segundos hasta que su hermana se alejó de vista. –Un gusto conocerte Gabriella, supongo que nos veremos en clases- comenzó a decir.

-Seguro- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-que tal tus vacaciones Ryan?- le preguntó Taylor.

-Muy buenas, gracias por preguntar,¿y ustedes?-

Pero las jóvenes no pudieron contestar, porque nuevamente se escuchó la voz de Sharpay, pero esta vez desde el balcón de la cafetería.

-Ryan! Que esperas?- gritó a su hermano.

-Debo irme, nos veremos después- dijo Ryan despidiéndose de ambas, para comenzar a subir las escaleras rápidamente, haciendo que Gabriella y Taylor se quedaran algo asombradas. Y en aquel momento Mía, Nathan y Will llegaron con el almuerzo, por lo que no pudieron conversar sobre lo sucedido, aunque seguramente lo harían después.

_Perdón por la tardanza! Pero se me hizo imposible sentarme a escribir estas dos últimas semanas…por suerte ya comencé mis vacaciones! Así que cuento con más tiempo libre, y en un par de días subiré otro capítulo!_

_Gracias por los reviews! Comenten que les parece hasta ahora la historia._

_by Brendita_


End file.
